Rebel Without Edd: Reboot
by gothgod9415
Summary: hey this is my better try at my first story rebel without edd hope everyone enjoys
1. Chapter 1

_bla = thoughts_

 **bla = naration**

bla = nm speak

* * *

 _its been a long time but not long enough_

 _3 years ive been gone dout anyone will notice me_

 _not_ like _i_ care

 **stepping out of the transfer bus and onto the tarmac was the once known brain of 3 scammers and twords the crowed of teens**

 **awaiting his arival the young ed changed a lot from the stuttering nerd being in the new place with no friends his head no longer**

 **dressed with his iconic hat instead letting his strait black hair drape down a little past his earlobe and down his face partly covering**

 **his eyes his attire changed from its usual orange t shirt and purple shorts to a black slipknot shirt with red and black striped sleeves**

 **coming from under the shirt and a pair of loose fit denim jeans that get baggie near his black converse carrying all the clothes his**

 **parents had givin him after leaving to live on his own he was about to walk threw the crowed to his house when he heard**

hey mister have you seen my best friend Double D!

 **sighing because Ed was one of two people he'd grown to miss and he couldnt bring himself to ignore him**

im right here Ed

Double D!

 **the changed teen waits for the oncoming train of hugs to come from the lovable oaf bracing himself but to no avail as he his knocked over only to be picked up and bear huged**

wow you've changed and guess i cant call you sock-head

 **eddy blurted out with no care of who heard**

id prefer you didn't thank you now if you excuse me i need to head to the house my parents gave me and unpack

 **with that the teen headed to his house not only to unpack but to prepare himself for this life is all he has left**

* * *

hey everyone i hope you like the demo to my chapter ive never been all that good at writing these things but if you guys like it please tell me in the reveiw section

cc welcomed

flamers are not


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Edd had finally finished unpacking his stuff. It's a good thing that his parents were nice enough to leave all the furnature and appliances in the house. Edd took moment to admire his handiwork as h e glanced around his room: the Metallica, Motörhead, and Mötley Crüe posters spread apart on the walls gave it the exact vibe he was looking for... He had his ant farm on his desk and Jim the cactus on the windowsill, but his most cherished possession is the Dean Zero X Dave Mustaine electric guitar he uncle of his. Uncle James supports Edd's aspiration to learn to play a new instrument.

He was about to take a nap when he heard the sound of a car honking in his driveway. "It's about time they got here," edd grumbled as he headed down for the door. "I see you've finally made it," he said with mock disappointment.

Timothy Roberts, a man in his early 20's hopped out of the drivers side of the moving van. He wore a pair of Army Pants, a Plain Army style T-shirt, a set of Dog tags, and Combat had Dark Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, and slightly pale skin. Yeah, sorry about that man. We would have been here sooner if someone didn't want to stop at the comic book store to have a look at some Pokemon cards," he said that last part with his head turned towards the van.

Just then, Jacob shouted from the passenger side of the van, "I told you they're Yugioh Cards, and it wasn't a waste since I found some of the fusion monsters I've been looking for." A man in his mid 20's with a shaved head and red goatee stepped out with a mildy annoyed look on his face. His attire consisted of a set of Navy Digital Camouflage Pants with a Grey Under-armor T-shirt and a old pair of combat boots.

Timothy turns back around to face Edd and said jokingly, "You see what i have to put up with?"

Double D chuckled, "It's good to finally meet you guys."

"yeah same here man," Jacob said as he walked up, "hey, would you mind helping us unpack?"

"no problem," the youngest of the group said with a nod.

They opened the back of the truck to reveal a plethora of boxes behind a sight that had Edd's mouth agape: two Randall Halfstacks, a Sizable Fender Bass Amp, a Drumset, and four different Guitar Cases. "Where did you get all this stuff," the Teenager asked with wonder.

"Well, up until about two weeks before we first met while Timmy was playing Black Ops 2 online, we were in a band," Jake explained, "The other band members were too uptight about it since they expected fame and fortune... Tim and I know better though... most band's don't make it big, so we were in it for the music... it just so happens that we're the who paid for all the gear, so we kept it."

Edd snaps out of his stupor and starts helping them get there stuff into the house

Tim went and opened the garage door where there had yet to be anything stored at their request before setting up the loading ramp so they could quickly unload everything. "Let's get the music equipment setup in the garage," Jacob instructed, "It's best to have it properly organized." He then popped a CD into the truck's CD Player that began playing an old Thrash Metal Album, "This is the Self-Titled Debut Album of the Original Christian Metal Band, Living Sacrifice... They were Thrash Metal back when they first started." His head bobbing to the rhythm, Jake went and grabbed one of the Halfstack Cabs and handed it to Tim who went to put in the Garage. "You get the next one," Jacob told the teen as he handed him the other Cab, "and if your worried about their weight, don't be... they're a lot lighter than they look."

To Double D's surprise, the cab was very light: no more than Twenty Pounds if he had to guess. "Must be hollow inside," he mused.

Once Double D had set the Speaker Cab in a spot that was symmetrically opposite to the other, he went to grab something else from Jacob... but as should be expected in a place like Peach Creek, whatever deity that embodies Chaos decided to pull a fast one. Edd was surprised to see Marie Kanker walking up with a curious look on her face. "Hey Bub," she shouted at the man in the back of the truck, "Who is this band?"

"First off, my name isn't Bub, it's Jacob," the eldest male present, " and to answer your question, they're called Living Sacrifice."

"Never heard of them," she replied, "But they're pretty good."

"We'd be surprised if you did," stated Timmy, " I may be am Atheist, but as long the music kicks some serious ass, I'll listen to it... and their newer stuff is fucking beast mode wasabi sauce."

"They're the Original Christian Metal Band," Jacob informed her as he went back to the cab and swapped out a CD containing a mix of some of his favorite songs the band in question, "every song on this one was written anywhere from 1996 to the present day, starting with their signature piece, Reject." (CO-AN: go to YouTube, and look this one up folks... if you're a metal head, you won't be disappointed.)

Timmy grabbed his Epiphone Goth Thunderbird and Jacob his ESP LTD EX-400 prompting Eddward to ask, "Um, what exactly are you two doing?"

"Taking a break," they answered in unison. Though they had not plugged into any amplifiers, Edd and Marie could tell the two men knew how to play this song the moment the music started because they were strumming to the same rhythm. What really shocked them was that when the vocalist of the band started singing, Jacob did the same and actually sounded incredibly similar. As the two got their headbang on, Marie and Double D soon found themselves joining in; both teens following the rhythm of the song while watching Tim and Jake for any changes in their actions so they could keep pace with the rhythm.

Once the song finished, Marie was straight up juiced. "Dude, that shit was freaking awesome," she said excitedly, "How have I not heard of these guys!?"

"Long story short, Christian Metal is kind of a small market," answered Jake, "you gotta actually be looking for Christian Metal to have a chance of finding these guys... so who is she man?"

Double D was a bit surprised by the last question, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's obvious you know her," stated Timmy, "You wouldn't have frozen up like a Deer in the Headlights when you saw her if you didn't know her, Double D."

"I'm his girlfriend," she replied with a happy grin.

"No she isn't," he grumbled.

Jacob and Timothy looked at the boy like he had grown a second head before the former said, "The fuck is wrong with you? The girl is a fucking knockout and it's obvious she likes you! If you need a reason to date her, then ask yourself why the fuck not!?" He then turned to Tim, "Can you believe this shit? Hell, if I were 17, I'd date her in a fucking heartbeat... Being an Adult is Overrated."

Timmy nodded with knowing smile, "No kidding man."

At first Double D wanted to protest, but the more he thought about the question Jacob told him to ask himself... the more he realized the man had a point! Why shouldn't he date Marie Kanker? He couldn't actually think of any real reasons... this lead to him thinking of reasons why he should date her: she's pretty, she actually likes him, she clearly likes the same kind of music he and his new roommates do, and a whole bunch of other reasons that he could name if he really thought about it, but that was besides the point! "Well Marie," he said with his usual politness as he extended his hand, "Given how I've experienced a rather recent revelation, I've decided to give us a try."

Marie had a gleam in her eyes as she took the hand and pulled him into a kiss. Once their lips separated she said, "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"You two can make out later," Jacob said with a mildly amused voice as he saw the teens blush, "But for now, we gotta finish unpacking... I assume your girlfriend is gonna help?"

Marie smiled sensually as she said, "Anything that allows me to spend more time with my Dream Boat."

* * *

hey all thanks for stopping by and sorry for the wait ive had a case of severe writers block so letsgive a big shout out to the owner of the oc's used J. Hellscythe

and as always ill see you all next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

With the packing done, Tim and Jacob now sat in the living room on the couch chatting about their lifes and how they got to this point. Meanwhile, Edd and Marie are sitting the two person loveseat they brought, the former smoking a cigarette in his black metal mafia tank top and grey camo shorts.

Marie turned to edd asked, "so muffin you've changed a lot over the years hows come?"

Edd takes a long drag from his cigarette before exhaling, "My parents kicked me out after a long, drawn out argument about me wanting to live my life how I wanted, as opposed to how they wanted. As a result I was kicked out, and Homeless for three years until my uncle came across me on the streets. he took me in, and for a while life was pretty good." Double D took another long drag before continuing, "Unfortunately, it wouldn't last: my uncle was diagnosed with terminal cancer, so his days were numbered... His Electric Guitar and this house that apparently was in his name, are what he left me." The youngest male took another drag from his cigarette, "So the years haven't been kind to me at all... That's why I've changed."

XxxX

Withen the confines of the Cul-de-sac, two of the three Eds walked back and forth trying to plan their next scam... or at least one of them was. "But Eddy," the mono browed Ed boy begged, "We haven't seen him in forever!"

"OK fine," Eddy relented, "We'll go see sock head... Maybe he might be able to help us come up with a good scam."

XxX

As they walked up to Edd's house, the Eds were confronted by the unholy sight of Double D willingly making out with Marie Kanker on his front porch. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DOUBLE D!" EdEddy yelled. The boy now on the road to becoming a man looked towards his friends with a toothy grin, "Having fun"

Ed just couldn't understand and said, "but shes a kanker!"

Double D immediately lost the grin, but before he could get up, Jacob walked outside. "I take it these two are Ed and Eddy," he asked the newly formed couple, to which they nodded. Jacob smirked and said, "I got this." He approached the boy's and said, "I'm gonna ask you two a simple question, ready? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't date them."

"Because they're Kankers," answered Eddy.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "Weak."

"Because they're scary," Ed moaned in fear.  
"Then ask them to be your friend first," he countered, "if you find you like them a lot, then ya'll can date."

Ed and Eddy both shared a glance: they never realized they didn't have any good reasons not to associate with the Kankers. "Alright you've made your point," Eddy grumbled, "I guess we can give them a chance."  
Satisfied with the results, the man grinned and said, "Good... I'm Jacob, by the way." He then walked back in and and resumed gaming with Timmy.

Just then a old pickup truck pulls up with a guy in his late 20's in the drivers seat he looked like the 80's threw up on him. "Marie you little bitch," the man shouted, "lets go we gota pick up your sisters."  
Marie grimaced at the sight of him and just couldn't bring herself to leave her boyfriend's side.  
"Outta my way shit stains," he yells as he gets out of the truck with a jug labeled Hydraulic Fluid. He took a quick swig of itturn, his body seezing up as his face contorts before he relaxes again. "WOOOH," he yells as he throws his jug at Eddy, which he can tell by the smell is NOT Hydraulic Fluid, covering him in its contents as he walked up to grab Marie.  
"What the fuck man," Eddy exclaims in outrage.

Just as he was about to grab Marie, the door swung open to reveal Jacob who had his .44 Magnum Ruger Redhawk pointed right between the man's eyes. The Ed's and Marie shivered when they saw the raging inferno in Jake's eyes: He was ready to end the man. "MIND GIVING ME A FUCKING EXPLANATION SHITSTAIN!?"

Tim walked out with his holstered Colt 1911 in view and said, "I'd make sure to answer the manas politely as possible." He lit up a cigarette and took a drag before finishing, "He'll probably splatter your brains for being disrespectful in his current state of rage."

The man did as instructed, "I'm taking Marie to get her sisters."

"She'll be staying here for the night," Jacob growled before cocking the hammer and said with a sinister gri , "That a problem?"

The man scowls before stepping back into his truck, "fine stay, here then... we'll have a long talk when you dicide to come home." And with that the guy sped off.

Jacob glared at the truck befoee turning to Marie and asking, "Anyway we might be able to get to your sisters before Captain Shitstain?"

She nodded and said, "Sure, one of you got a car?"

That's when Eddy dicided to pipe up, "We can take my car after what that asshole tried... I don't feel that your sisters are safe."

Jacob grinned in a way that was reminiscent of the Joker and spoke in the voice of said character, "Oh this is going to be delightfully entertaining." He then cackled madly as if he truly were the Clown Prince of Crime.

The teen's were surprised by the seemingly instantaneous shift in mood, but they could tell by his body language that Jake was still pissed at the bastard.

XxX

Peeling down the highway towards Lee and May's workplace was a hot rod van loaded with everyone who was at Double D's house. Jacob, Double D, Ed, and Tim sat in the back, putting Marie up front with Eddy. "Can't this rust bucket go any faster," Marie asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"It can," admitted Eddy, "but there's cops and speed limitations I have to worry about."

Double D immediately gave Eddy the 'really' look before saying, "Since when the hell have you cared about the cops?"

Eddy sighs then says, "Alright fine, but if we get pulled over I'm blaming you, now hold on." Eddy put the pedal to the metal as he kept his hand on top of the 8 ball gear shift. Jacob looked passed the two teens to see the speedometer was well past 100 miles per hour, causing him to glance at Tim who simply smiled real big: the former soldier simply loves going fast. The van sped down the highway like a bat outta hell, and nearly missing their exit. Now on the rural roads, they slow down so as not to garner unwanted attention. Less than a minute later they see Lee and May's work up ahead, the Ye Old Diner. Eddy honked the horn as they pulled into the parking lot and Marie yelled, "get your asses in the car guys!"

May and Lee were genuinely confused by the sight before them. It wasn't until the back door of the flew open and Jacob hopped out and whistled loudly, "Come with us, unless you want your shit stain step dad picking you up."

Suddenly it all clicked and the two started towards the van, "First off, he isn't married to our mom, and second... why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?" May tried to smother Ed upon seeing him, only for Jake to catch her by the shoulder and say, "Try being his friend first." May looked at him briefly then nodded, prompting the man to let go. "Now let's get the hell outta Dodge," the eldest declared before shouting, "HYAH BITCH HYAH!"

XxxX

Ten minutes later, Lee received a phone call from their manager who told them how their mom's boyfriend turned fifty shades of red and blue when he found out that she and May were picked up by Marie and her friends. Jacob was especially happy. "yes," he said with an evil grin, "Yes... YES! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tim placed a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Dude, dial back a bit... they're not ready for this level of intensity yet."

Jacob did as instructed, but couldn't keep the extremely pleased evil grin off his face. Fortunately, he had completely calmed down by the time they made it back to Edd's house. "Alrighty then," Jake declared, "Time to show you guys my command center."

Timmy chuckled under his breath as rolled his eyes and shook his head... but to be fair, his best friends setup would make most gamers green with envy. "It's something you gotta see with your own eyes to truly believe."

They all entered the room, this being the first time even Double D had laid eyes on it, and what he saw was beyond awesome: the man had an 42" HD TV with a PS3 Hooked up to it, which he had also noted there being another in the living room, another TV opposite to the HD one that has a GameCube, a Nintendo 64, and a PS2 in front of it, and set on the wall between the two is a computer. Needless to say, the gamers amongst them were truly envious of the man. "It's been a long time since I've pulled an all nighter," Jacob said as he cracked his knuckles, "and we've got a whole bunch of games to play, so let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Edd waited till everyone was asleep before creeping downstairs and out the door dressed in a pair of olive green BDU's and a black tank he waited at the bus stop and got on when it got there taking it to the final stop he got off and made his way to the train tracks  
"hope he still remembers me," Edd said to himself  
as he got to a tree lining he slowed his breathing and made his way through the path he was taught as a kid at the end of the path there was a clearing and in it was a small camp  
but before he could go check it out he heard a voice from behind  
"you know I thought I taught you better pup, you step on almost every twig getting here back in my time that woulda gotten ya killed. "  
turning around "its good to see ya too roadkill"  
road kill was a man with Carmel skin and long black dread locks ,brown tattered leather duster , olive green cargo pants and jungle combat boots  
"so you came to visit i take it ?"  
"ya i did"  
"well come on have a drink with me and the boys you haven't forgotten them have ya timer still wants to wrestle ya"  
"still?"  
"yep"  
the two walked back to the camp to see the group  
"well look at you been a wile hasnt it pup"  
timer said  
timer was a man in his late 30s he was built ,tall , and for some reason was a explosive expert  
"i thought id come visit and challange you to the match youve been itching for so badly"  
"fuck ya"  
the man next to him was a guy known only as shadow the tree of them worked together as green barrets as edd was told  
shadow was there recon hes slender average height and the epiphany of creepy he was in his mid 40's  
"ok timer settle down let the pup enjoy a drink before you beat him sensless"  
"hey, im not the same skrony kid you knew back then "  
shadow spoke up "my moneys on pup "  
road kill rose an eyebrow to this "okay then ill bet on timer"  
everyone shared a drink and laughs around the campfire

xxxxx

Edd didn't realize it, but Jacob wasn't asleep when he left... just trying to sleep. Normally, when something makes him suspicious, he and Tim investigate it together... but with that psychotic slimeball who is dating the Kanker Sisters mom out there, he wasn't going to chance leaving the kids unprotected. A plan formulated, he grabbed his pants and his Redhawk before heading to Tim's room, who was unsurprisingly awake with a headset on... while playing call of duty online. Jacob whistled loud enough to get his friends attention, "Double D went somewhere, and I'm going to investigate... stay here and make sure nothing bad happens."

Tim nodded," Watch yourself out there."

Jake went to his closet and got his black leather trench coat and black wide brimmed fedora before heading out.

Jacob silently followed Eddward, keeping himself a good distance away, and using the teen's own footsteps to mask his own, and the darkness of the night to cloak his presence. He quietly observed from a distance of 15 yards until the one called Shadow snuck up on him and asked, "You're pretty good at hiding your presence... most people wouldn't have noticed you... Why are you following the pup."

"The kid and I are Roommates," he replied, "I was curious as to why he had snuck out in the middle of the night." While Shadow contemplated this, Jacob pointed out, "You and your friends are veteran's... and you obviously specialize in reconnaissance and stealth."

"And how do you figure that," asked Shadow.

"It's in the way you carry yourselves," Jake answered, "everyone who has served in our nation's armed forces that I've met has this particular vibe about them... a presence that says they've seen things... things that make them grateful for every breath they take." Jacob stood and looked the man in the eyes, "It's part of why I hold Veterans not only in high regard, but have high expectations for their behaviour: they are the very best of us, and represent the true fighting spirit of their country."

Shadow was both humbled and amazed by what he had heard: he could see that the man before him had once dreamed of joining the ranks of the very best, but something kept him from doing so. "It's obvious that you once dreamed of serving in the military," the former Green Beret pointed out, "You even have the necessary skill set, so what stopped you?"

Jacob brought his hand up and tapped the side of his head, "I don't have the mental and emotional toughness needed to handle the life of a soldier... despite being a brilliant tactician, I couldn't live with knowingly sending men and women to their doom... what you saw here was me applying my tactical knowledge in the field."

shadow impressed by them man motions him to follow "cmon enjoy a drink with us and injoy the show the pups about to face off with timer

jacob did as instructed, a small smirk on his face. He always enjoyed spending time with Veterans... it felt like being in the presence of great men.

shadow took jacob back twords the camp and anounced "hey pup freind of yours wanted to see the show too so dont let us down were rooting for you"  
edd looked over and saw Jacob and waved then spoke "roger shadow you wont be disappointed"  
timer took of his leather jacket and nuckle dusters letting his mucles and frame do the talking  
road kill then walked up between the two "ok i want a nice clean fight keep it above the belt and GO!"  
edd was the first to charge the colossus but when timer went to knock edd out edd valted over him and rapped his leggs around timers neck wile using his wait and momentum pulled timer to the ground  
shadow shouted "ya thats how ya do it pup !"  
edd tryed to keep himthere but his mass was to little for timer as gets up and dead weights landing on edd  
edd fells like the wind was nocked out of him until timer gets up and pulls edds arm into a uncomfortable lock  
"looks like its over pup " timer said in a amused tone  
"fuck that was edds response as he dislocates his arm so he can turn and elbow timer in his mug  
after timer losses his grip edd let out a round house kick mixed with a fury of right jabbs to his face withen moments timer hit the ground unconscious  
road kill was at a loss for words were as shadow walked up and pops edds arm back into socket wile raising it  
and the winner is pup now pay up bitches "

Jacob stood there silently taking what he saw into account... categorizing the information and storing it for later. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Road Kill approaching him until the older man slapped him on the back. "Ya must ave said somethin' really deep fer Shadow to take such a likin' to ya."

Jacob smiled as he said, "I only told him how I feel about those who have served our country, and how much I respect men aand women like ya'll."

Road Kill immediately liked Jacob and wasn't afraid to make it known, "Ah, ya Southern boys always did understand why veterans should be treated with respect better than most... which confederate state ya come from?"

"North Carolina," was Jacob's reply.

Road Kill chuckled, "Well, ya are welcome to come by whenever ya like, after all, any friend of the pup's is a friend of ours."

"Then you've just made six more friends other than myself," Jacob replied, "Should Double D and I bring them along too?"

"The more the merrier," Road Kill said with a grin.

edd walks up to jacob rubbing his shoulder "so everyone enjoy the show"  
roadkill piped up "pup that was the best fighting and determination ive seen in years "roadkill turns back to Jacob "why dont you go get your friends i have a surprise for them all and i think pup here deserves it too whatcha say"

Jacob smiled and said, "Maybe after we've all gotten some sleep... I won't be able to function properly if I don't."


End file.
